


Grandfather

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: He can’t protect her.
Relationships: Demon Bull King & Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Prompt out of left-field, Red Son's parents meeting Red and MK's baby for the first time and melting. Or just parent figures fawning over their adopted children's baby?

She was asleep.

DBK had shrunk down to fit inside the nursery, staring at the small baby asleep in the crib. Little Thief stood next to him, watching his daughter. Finally, there was the sound of shifting and a little yawn. The human next to him let out a coo, reaching inside the crib. “Hello, love.”

Hui Ying let out another yawn, blinking big brown eyes as she woke up. She snuggled into her father’s chest. Little Thief let out another coo. “Hui Ying,” he whispered, the baby making some noise in response. “There’s someone here to see you.”

And just like that, the baby was being handed over to him.

DBK froze, staring at the small baby in his arms. On instinct, he went smaller, arms shifting to the familiar carry. She was a little smaller than his son had been at this age, but it was familiar. If he ignored her gender and eyes, clearly carried over from her carrier, it was like he was looking at Red Son all over again. A gurgle made him lean further.

And then she was reaching for his horns. There was no fear, just the innocent curiosity of a baby.

He broke.

“Uh...DBK?”

“RED!” The yell sent the baby into startled chirps, followed by his son crashing into the nursery. DBK couldn’t help the sob. “Red, I can’t protect her...”

“Father, you don’t need to- Noodle Boy, _are you recording this!?_ ”

“She’ll want to see this when she’s older!”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic on Tumblr!


End file.
